Baby, sometimes
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Baby, sometimes I think about somethings like, why don't you just like me back? We could be the tightest, sweetest, and most loving couple in the whole wide world and everyone will know of us and our love until oblivion. My heart's beating out of my chest and it feels all so crazy and it needs you. But I guess not. (One-sided Tadahoney and Tomadashi)


**Some sad Tadahoney because exams are done~ Woo! Let's get this show on the road and I'll hopefully see you in _I'm in love with my best friend: Hirogo days_ when there's a new update.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I sighed and slumped on my chair, removing my glasses. It was finally the last day of school for the year and I couldn't wait for this day to finish. But then after that, I won't see much of him anymore. Well I sound like I <em>do<em> see him a lot, I do but not the way I want to, no. It breaks me a lot to see them happy together. Yes I seem selfish and GoGo's my friend and all that. But I can't seem to grasp the thought that Tadashi's dating her. Could I have been a better girlfriend than her or not?

I looked towards my right only to see both of them sitting next to each other. Too close. I stared at Tadashi, how he seemed happy about all this. Well he should. GoGo's a great girl. She's like a sister to me. But then. I sighed once more.

_Baby, sometimes I think about somethings like, why don't you just like me back?_

I turned back to the walls of my booth. It hurt a lot. But all I can do is to be happy and to be a good friend.

_But then, I mean, I'm here, I'm always here, I'll be the girl you've dreamed of, imagined of, maybe that girl that goes beyond the limits and capacities of your imagination. I'll be here. Ready to bring out everything and give it all to you._

I frowned and rested my forehead on the table.

_I can love you with all my heart and not spare even one speck for me. I'll love you. I want to be with you in every existing second God has given us. I want to be there for you, watching movies with you, laugh and cry and you can vent out on me every time and I won't get tired because you're something to me._

I smiled sadly at the thought of us being a couple. We would look cute. Perhaps.

_And I also want to be afraid of when you're not here and never coming back. I want you to be the reason that I spill tears during the night, not because you've hurt me, but because you love me and you're letting me feel like I don't have to carry the weight of the world in my shoulders._

Yeah, Tadashi would be the greatest boyfriend ever.

_We could be the tightest, sweetest, and most loving couple in the whole wide world and everyone will know of us and our love until oblivion. We're going to live a long happy life together with no heartaches but all happiness._

Oh Tadashi, you have no clue on what we could be.

_We don't need to be a perfect couple. We don't need to be perfect people. All that matters is we love each other and we vow to be there with each other every step of the way._

I bit my lip and frowned more as realization hit me once again.

_But I guess none of that won't happen. None of those glorious moments that I've put up together in my mind and heart, none of those little encounters and proclamation of love won't happen. Not even the most innocent hug would happen between us. Because you don't feel the same way I do about you. My heart's crying because I'm not seeing you. You already gave me reason to be lonely and sad when I don't see you and that's very often nowadays. I don't even catch a glimpse of you or even a text or that ever present missed call. My heart's beating out of my chest and it feels all so crazy and it needs you. I need you. I want to be with you every moment._

I heard a loud sound of something metal falling to the ground. I looked up over at them and found GoGo coming out from the nearest restroom, her face in her hands. I walked over to them and put a hand on GoGo's shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked them, curiosity seeping from my words GoGo's lips trembled, and that was not a good sign.

"T-Tadashi," she started, "I'm pregnant."

My world crashed into a thousand pieces. I thought we could still be together.

_But I guess not._

* * *

><p><strong>First off, no new chapter for this, despite how much I want to. This is strictly a one-shot wherein in the future, Tadashi doesn't die in a fire but Honey Lemon <em>will <em>be miserable.**

**Review? (No hate please :C)**


End file.
